In the Life of a Teenage Halfa: DP OneShots
by BluSkyRose
Summary: A series of Danny Phantom oneshots from the perspectives of Danny, Sam, Jazz, Vlad, unnamed ghosts and ghosts from the show, and pretty much anybody and everybody who comes to mind. Danny centric, pairings will vary. Updates may be sporadic. EDIT: Warning-minor cursing
1. Light

**A.N. Hey, guys. This is my second fanfiction, and it's basically just a series of Danny Phantom OneShots. Might be updated every day for a week, then not touched again for a month. You have been warned. Whenever the plotbunnies amass and attack, I'll add another chapter, but they don't exactly follow a regular schedule, so…**

**By the way, I'm new to fanfiction-well, the whole posting stories part of fanfiction, I've been reading and reviewing other peoples' stories for at least a year now-and I'm still figuring out how to work it. So if the format seems screwy, or something else is wrong, I'm sorry. Please notify me through a review. Constructive criticism is always appreciated, but I'm out of marshmallows and, as such, don't really have a use for flames. So please don't flame my stories, because it's a waste of your time and not to mention very rude.**

**Disclaimer; Butch Hartman is a guy. Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. I am a girl. Thus, I do not own Danny Phantom. Got it? Good.**

**Light**

Danny didn't know why he was lying down on what seemed to be grass. He didn't know where he was, although if he had to guess, he'd say it was a probably a park. He didn't know how he'd gotten there. He didn't know why he couldn't remember anything about the past few days.

And he didn't know why he didn't care. A strange sense of peace engulfed him, and after all the ghost-fighting and paranoia and bad media he'd been subjected to over the past several months, Danny found himself giving in easily to the feeling of relief. It was a welcome change not to be afraid anymore…or hurt by what other people, including his parents, were saying about him…or anxious…or nervous…or _anything_, really.

Sighing softly, Danny opened his eyes; he hadn't even realized they were closed. One spandex-covered arm was across one eye, resting on his head. It partially covered the other eye, too, but Danny could still see a good slice of the outside world.

Green light filtered through the foliage at the edges of his vision; the gentle rays of sun were warm on Danny's cold form. A few clouds were visible, so translucent that Danny could see the blue sky above them.

Unmoving, Danny stared upwards. Slowly, he processed the new information and realized that though he had a vague sense of urgency_-wasn't he supposed to be somewhere?_-he didn't really want to get up.

So he didn't.

**This one's pretty short…the A.N.s put together are almost as long as the actual post. :P I'll try to put a longer one up next time, but no promises.**

**Reviews=love/feedback=higher self-esteem=motivation=update. :)**

**-BluSkyRose**


	2. Silence

**A.N. Wow…where did **_**this**_** come from? I honestly have no idea. It's all dark, and dramatic, and deep…. Oh, and I kill off a main character in this. Don't worry, it's not permanent. Just a warning; unless I say otherwise in the A.N., none of these one-shots are connected. So, I might have multiple A.U.s, or pairings, or chains of events. It all depends. So in this one, someone dies. Well, actually, someone **_**already**_** died, and this is someone else's thoughts on it. Hopefully, you'll figure out who's who pretty quickly. Oh, and there is a swear word in here. If it bothers you, don't read.**

**I think that's all…oh yeah, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Silence**

_Silence…isn't always silent_. You said that to me a few weeks ago, Sam. At the time, I didn't really understood what you meant, but now I think I do. You were saying that even in the midst of a crowd, there's silence. Even on the oldest, loudest, most rickety bus _ever_, with three people chattering away on cell phones with all the city noises surrounding you…there's silence. For both of those scenarios…it's the silence of strangers…people who don't know anything about each other and don't really want to, either. It's also the silence of loneliness.

Another sort of silence…is when someone (say your dad) is screaming at you at the top of his lungs, but someone else (say your mom) is standing quietly next to him, not saying a word, just _looking_ at you…and you can feel the disappointment, the pain, maybe even (in more extreme cases) the hatred…and you can't say a word. Through the yells and whatever background noise there may be, there is a heavy, painful…silence.

There are more…but I don't really want to list them here. Not now. Not after….I guess what I'm really trying to say is…I get it now, Sam. And…I know why you told me that. I'm sorry I didn't get it…I'm so, so sorry I didn't understand in time.

The silence that you were talking about-the one you must have felt every second you spent with them-I never saw it. I never saw that through the laughter and airy words you were hiding a hurt much deeper than anything I could have imagined. I'm sorry. Your…your parents…oh, Sam.

What did you feel, when they looked at you that way? When they stopped looking at all? During all those dinners and affairs, when they talked to you and fussed over you…it was enough to fool anyone except the most observant. Because really, behind the façade, behind all those empty words, the real words, the hidden meaning…was said-shouted, even-completely and absolutely silently.

So why didn't I realize? I'm _half ghost_- my senses are sharper than humans'. So why…couldn't I see?

They didn't love you. I…I didn't want to believe that at first. But…it was always right there. They wanted a princess, didn't they? I heard them say so…over and over again….And Sam…for what it's worth…I'm so glad that you didn't change for them-that you stayed true to yourself. Your strength was always one of the things that I most admired in you. And even as it started to cost you more and more, you never stopped being yourself. I'm so proud, Sam…don't ever forget…I'm so proud of you for what you did. You didn't bend, didn't back down…you always did the right thing. I love you. And, Sam…lest there be any doubt…I loved-I _love_-you for who you really are. I love _you._ Don't ever forget. I love you so, so much.

You can't know how difficult it is for me to be here today. I never wanted this. And maybe if I hadn't been so damn _oblivious_…maybe then it wouldn't have come to this. They keep talking…everyone….

Your grandmother, Tucker, Jazz and I…are the only ones who are silent. That man up there…preaching like he knows about you, when really he doesn't. None of these people do. And you…in that…in that box up there…silent; cold. Oh Sam…Sam…Sam….

We…had to stop them…your parents, I mean…from putting you in a pink and white coffin. Still, so sickening, the way they cling to what they want. I _may_ have lost it then; I screamed at them, and said some things that I really don't regret, but in case it offended you somehow, I'm sorry. I'm actually so, so sorry Sam…about so many things. But getting back to the coffin…don't worry. I made sure to get you a black one. It's got those gothic designs on the side…the ones that you really liked…and the roses that you wanted, black and purple. I didn't even know that there _were_ purple roses…but it's what you wanted. I hope you like it. You always had a rather morbid taste in coffins…it was kinda cool, actually. Y'know…in a weird sort of way.

Anyway. Your parents are facing charges of neglect and emotional abuse. I don't know if you would have been okay with that…but I like to think that you would have been. I know they hurt you a lot…and I'm gonna make sure that they pay for it. _Dearly._ Because anyone thinking that you're not good enough has got so many things wrong with them, I don't know where to start.

He's still talking. The preacher, standing up there in black…that, at least, is one thing you'd approve of. Everyone here in this drafty church is wearing black. Except for me and Jazz and Tuck-we're all wearing plain, dark clothing, but splashed across each outfit is a streak of violet. The same shade as your eyes. Oh, and your Granny is wearing something similar, too. She's furious with your parents, by the way. She is refusing to talk to them, currently, and she's provided evidence for the charges against them. I don't blame her. I would too, if I could.

The priest is going on about who you were as a person now…everything you did and all the amazing things you said. I think he's making it up. Because this guy didn't know you. None of these people did. The team and I-Granny's an honorary member-are standing off to one side, near the front. Apart from the rest, mostly because none of us can stand to look at them.

…

…

…I hate this. Words, pointless, empty words, keep spilling from his mouth, and all I want to do is yell at him to _shut up_, because he didn't know you. Didn't know _anything_ about you, and this is wrong, all wrong.

Everyone sits down for the next phase of your funeral, and someone I don't recognize walks to the front and starts talking. _Oh, please, no._ More meaningless sound. I watch the lady's lips move as she shapes her sentences. But I can't hear anything. In the church that you hated, wearing the colors you loved, and surrounded by strangers, everything she says is garbled, incomprehensible. All I can hear is silence.

**A.N. Okay. Sorry about all the depression…I'll try to upload some light chapters some. Although, I'll warn you now, I suck at writing humor. It's weird, because I love reading funny stories, but I can't come up with an original idea for one to save my life. :/ I'll do my best, though. Advice is always welcomed, so long as it doesn't cross the line into flames. **

**Please review. So I know I'm not alone on this planet?**


	3. Pride

**A.N. Hey. So, um, my gmail is down temporarily, and I haven't been able to reply to my reviews, so I'll do that here.**

**Ms. Frizzle: First review! Thank you. :) Your incredibly sweet and complimentary words made me blush. I hope the rest of my writing is as good as you made my first chapter out to be. BTW, chapter two was for you-rather, I posted it so soon because of your review. :D**

**Fluehatraya: Thank you so much. That means a lot to me. :) Just so you know, the reason I'm posting this chapter so soon is because of what you said.**

**You guys have been so good to me so far. I'm a little disappointed-I thought that I'd get more reviews-but that's alright. The ones I have gotten so far have been very, very kind indeed. :) And without further ado-the next chapter!**

**Pride**

Danny smiled. He had done it! It had taken a long time-almost a month of practicing-but he had done it! Finally. The idea had come from Sam, after watching him try to explain his ghost sense to his parents, while simultaneously struggling to create an excuse to leave and change into Phantom. She had wondered if there was a way to hold the breath in and 'swallow' it. Either that, or warm it somehow so it was no longer visible. Figuring out how to do it, or even if such a thing was possible had been hard. But it was definitely worth it; he had the technique down cold, no pun intended.

The hardest part had probably been the inconsistency of his ghost sense. Eventually Danny just started going into the Ghost Zone to practice. It worked, so long as he remained invisible. He didn't any of his enemies to catch sight of him-especially not all at once, as had happened the last time he went openly into the Ghost Zone. He shivered at the memory. That had been bad.

But he had done it! Danny thrust his fist in the air triumphantly, cheering silently. It was well after midnight, and the rest of his family was asleep. He had the sudden urge to wake them all up to share in his accomplishment, but since none of them knew that he ghost-hunted, much less that he himself was half-ghost, it wouldn't exactly go over well. Instead, he continued to quietly celebrate in his room, eyes shut in blissful triumph.

From where he was in his mansion, Vlad quirked an amused eyebrow at the boys' antics. Honestly, you'd think the child had never mastered an aspect of his ghostly form before. Reclining in front of his T.V., Vlad continued to watch the footage from the many cameras he had hidden in FentonWorks. He couldn't muffle a snort of laughter when Daniel, finally calmed down, though still with an exhausted grin on his pale face, tripped over his own feet on the way to bed. It was almost endearing, how clumsy the boy was. Although, he seemed to lose a lot of that whenever he was in his ghost form, Vlad mused. He wondered why that was…being in one form of another never affected _his_ sense of balance…yet another one of Daniels' strange quirks, he supposed.

Smiling fondly, Vlad watched Daniel crawl into bed and curl up beneath the covers. It was…almost cute, the way he had reacted with childish joy to his achievement. He had been working on it for a while. Vlad had known the instant he saw Samantha suggest it to him that Daniel would have it mastered within a few weeks. He had never doubted that the child would, or _could_, see it through. Still, he couldn't help but feel strangely proud of his little badger. The ability to follow through and persevere was not one that everyone had.

"Good job, Daniel," he said softly to the dimly lit screen in front of him. "Good job."

**A.N. I don't really think I conveyed this very well…I was trying to show Vlad in a different, more fatherly light, checking up on Danny and making sure he's alright. Trying to be a part of his life, even in such a small way. Being proud of him, like a father would a son. But I think I failed…ah, well. :/ I'll try to do better next time…**

**In the meantime, I'd like your help with something. See, I'm pretty much just using this fanfic as a way to experiment with different writing styles (although I haven't really done much of that yet), different P.O.V.s, and writing in the voice of different characters. I'd also like to try out some different pairings, and I'm looking for suggestions. I'm open to almost anything. I don't mind yaoi, although I don't really like Pompous Pep. I much prefer Danny/Vlad father-son pairing. And I'd like to write Jazz with someone, just not sure who yet. Might bring in an O.C.**

**But what do you guys think? What should I do? Comments, criticisms, and outright flattery is always welcome. :D Thanks, and although I'm technically a day early to be saying this, have a great weekend!**


	4. Falling

**A.N. I actually wrote this a while ago, so…yeah. Special shout-out to Fluehatraya, for their advice and comments. It was very helpful, and it's really 'cause of them that I'm updating again so quick.**

**Falling**

Wisps of smoke trailing off of blackened clothes.

Breaking through an artificial cloud layer. Smoke mixed with condensation.

Eyes opening, brilliant green, helpless.

Surrounded by endless blue, spinning and spinning.

The ground coming, far below, rushing up fast.

Fear and adrenaline and pain; struggling.

Amity Park below; the gray city turning rapidly, horizon line twisting, blue sky and multicolored ground.

Reaching for powers being actively locked away by the Maximus Plasmius, which was coming into full effect-

Transforming in mid-air.

Danny Fenton plummeted towards the ground, a choked scream forcing its way past his lips.

He looked upwards-white and black and red blur was coming, streaking towards-

Ground-coming fast-buildings, cars-

A hard jerk and Danny was rising upwards in the arms of his archenemy, hovering over Amity Park. Vlad looked at him-without his ghost powers, Danny knew he was entirely at the older man's mercy, but he managed to hide his fear, concentrating instead on calming his racing heart-and his glowing red eyes were completely blank. He blinked then, and smiled, although it looked more like a smirk.

"Well, I can't have you _dying_ on me, now can I, little badger?"

**A.N. Well, it's not…really…humor…but it works. Please review. I won't withhold chapters until you do (mostly because I'm afraid it wouldn't do anything) but reviewing is really, really good for my self-esteem, so please review! And I have it set up so you don't have to have an account/be logged in to review, so there's no excuse. Please review! (begs shamelessly)**


	5. Promise

**A.N. People are reading my story. I can check the traffic, and I **_**know **_**that people are reading my story. And not just a few, either. So why have only two people have reviewed? Don't get me wrong, Ms. Frizzle and Fluehatraya are very encouraging, and their sweet (not to mention informative) reviews always make me smile. But why are they the only ones? I can only assume from the things they've said that I'm not as bad a writer as I thought…so…why? Or am I overreacting? Is it normal to only get a few reviews? Or maybe people like stories and not just one-shots? I really don't know…I've always liked one-shots, but maybe it's just me…anyways, I won't know unless you review and tell me! So please review and put me out of my misery. Please?**

**Promise**

He promised.

He promised to fight.

He promised to never give in.

He promised to let himself be hurt.

He promised to stay quiet and not say a word.

He promised to love those who hurt him and keep them safe.

He promised to keep everyone safe, even if they wanted him dead.

He promised to keep their secrets and his own, even when they blamed him.

He promised so many unfair things, and took all the pain without a word because of it.

He had been so determined when he was young, but as grew older, he saw his own naiveté.

But he kept promising them, over and over, because he didn't know what else to do.

He promised, even though he felt trapped, and things were staring to get harder.

He promised, helplessly, even though it tore him apart inside.

He promised, and thus thought that he had no choice.

He promised, so he _would _bear the pain.

Because he promised.

And Danny Phantom never breaks a promise.

**A.N. I don't really have anything else to say…review….**


	6. Trust

**A.N. Okay, so I was checking my stats, and I noticed that I have 150 hits for my first chapter, but only 30 for the last one. Interesting…somehow, I'm losing more and more readers as I post more chapters. How on earth does that make sense? Or, maybe it's a time thing; the first chapter has been up the longest, so more people have seen it. Theoretically, then, if I wait for a really long time (a few weeks, maybe a few months) the difference between the highest and lowest number of hits should no longer be so…extreme.**

**This chapter is dedicated to Fluehatraya (did I spell that right? If not, I'm sorry). This is my first time writing for the Jazz/Tucker pairing…actually, this my first time writing romance, period. So I'm sorry if it's not very good…I did my best. And sorry for the long wait…again, I have no experience with this sort of thing, so it took me a while….**

**You know, I just realized that I said in the description that this fic would be Danny-centric…and he isn't even really in this chapter…so…yeah. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

**Trust**

_I can't do this. Danny trusts me. It would be…be…._Tuckers thoughts came to a stuttering halt when Jazz rounded the corner. Mouth agape, he watched as she smoothed back her long hair and opened her locker, shifting her weight as she did so. His books slipped to the floor, unnoticed, as he stared at the older girl. Only Sam's greeting as she hurried to talk to him snapped him out of his stupor…fifteen minutes after Jazz had already left.

_BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE_

_This is getting out of hand,_ Tucker thought. He was sitting next to Sam (Danny was in a different class than them this period), tuning out Mr. Lancer. _I mean, I like her…but I could never actually act on it. Danny would kill me! That is, if Jazz didn't first…_he moaned quietly and slumped down further in his chair.

Sam sent him a look of sympathy before turning her attention back to her notes. She knew all about Tuckers' crush. Personally, she thought that he should just talk to Danny (who would get over it-given enough time-she was sure) and then ask her out. The worst Jazz could say was 'No'. At least if he spoke up, it would be settled; one way or another. Tuck could get to know Jazz better as her boyfriend or he could the heartbreak over with and move on to other girls. But it was up to him. At this point, all she could do was wait.

_BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE-BREAKLINE_

In English class with Ms. Heather, Jazz sighed and looked around restlessly. Lately, something had been bothering her, but she wasn't sure what. She'd broken up with her boyfriend of two months a week ago, so maybe she just wasn't over him yet. Jazz looked down at her textbook, but didn't really see it. Jack had been great, but there was just no spark between them. And the weirdest thing had been happening on their dates; Jazz kept wishing she was with someone else, although for the life of her, she couldn't say who. Whenever he took her hand, she found the sight of his pale skin slightly unsettling. Several times, she felt like she expected to see dark brown eyes when she looked at him, but his irises were a clear, green-grey. Once, he took out his phone, and she joked, without knowing why she did so, 'What, no PDA?'

It was just…weird. The bell rang, and Jazz packed up her books. She kept thinking about it as she walked to lunch. _This makes no sense,_ She thought, and frowned. She didn't like it when things didn't make any sense. _I don't even know any boys like the one I'm thinking of…although; Danny isn't the only clueless one. _A sense of despair engulfed her. _He could be right in front of me, and I probably wouldn't notice._

"Oh!"

Jazz stumbled, trying to catch her balance. Tucker, who she had just slammed into, rubbed his head gingerly.

"Ow…"

"I'm so sorry!" Jazz gasped, moving her books under one arm and reaching out to help the wincing techno geek. "Here, let me look at that…" Gently, she moved his hands aside and inspected the darkening bruise.

"Hmm…well, it's not too bad, but you should probably see the nurse, just to be safe. Oh, I'm sorry, I forgot," Jazz added when she saw Tucker blanch.

"Ah, that's okay," Tucker told her with a nervous grin. "I'll be fine. Um…" he struggled for something else to say. Jazz smiled patiently, and his heart fluttered. "Do you-do you want to sit with me at lunch?" he blurted out, and instantly regretted it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid! Why did I say that? Of course she-_

"Sure." Jazz beamed. No one had ever asked her to sit with them before. Actually, usually nobody would even talk to her. On an impulse, she grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let's go before all the good spots are taken."

Together, they walked to the cafeteria, talking and laughing. Tucker was surprised when he found out that they shared the same favorite movies. Jazz giggled at his expression and told him that she wasn't serious _all_ the same. She discovered that Tuck was a genius in his own right, and they had a wonderful conversation. As they entered the lunchroom, Jazz glanced down at their entwined fingers-her pale skin tone contrasting with his dark brown one-and something clicked. Slowly, she looked up into his deep brown eyes.

Oh.

_Oh._

Maybe she wasn't as clueless as she thought….

**A.N. What is this, I don't even know….Like I said before, I have never shipped Jazz and Tucker, and thus have never written anything for it before…I just wrote this for Fluehatraya…but, I don't feel like I did a very good job…I am apparently bad at romance. :( Fluehatraya, if this doesn't live up to your expectations, I'm sorry… *is ashamed***


	7. Lies

**A.N. Just a short little…thing…today. Mostly just to remind you all that I'm still alive. I know I posted 'Trust' pretty recently, but the end of the school year is coming up, and I'm getting pretty busy. So I'm posting this mostly to tell you all that it might be a little bit before I update again. Hopefully not too long, but I can't make any promises.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, it wouldn't be a cartoon, it'd be an anime. But, seeing as it is in fact a cartoon, I'd say I don't own it, wouldn't you?**

**Lies**

Danny hates lying.

For him, the hardest part of being a superhero is being forced to lie to people he loves. He hates it, and often curses his own honest nature. I think the main reason for this is that Vlad Masters/Plasmius is so good at it. He lies and manipulates Danny-and pretty much everyone he meets-all the time. And Vlad is really, _really_ good at seeing through attempts (usually by Danny) to trick him.

But while Danny wishes to be able to tell falsehoods easily and convincingly, I'm glad that he can't because…I guess I see it as another line dividing him from his ghostly enemies. His honesty has shaped a lot of who he is. They never had that, and I think that that's one of the reasons that they've fallen so low.

If Danny could lie like Vlad does, I think that he would be darker…and it'd be a lot easier for him to mistake the line between good and evil. I believe that if Danny could lie, he'd have trouble telling the difference between helping others the way he does now and helping himself like Vlad does.

I don't know if this makes any sense…but it's how I feel. I'm so glad my boyfriend can't lie. I really and truly believe that the world would be a better place if more people just _told the truth_ once in a while.

Honesty is the best policy, after all.

**A.N. These oneshots aren't related to each other unless I say otherwise. I believe I've mentioned this before. But I'm saying it again because right now I'm working on a bunch of (even more) A.U. oneshots. For example…one of them is a Hunger Games crossover. Another is a Vlad-is-Danny's-father type thing. Yes, I know it's overdone, but I love the idea, and I just couldn't resist. ^.^ See you all in a bit. Oh, and good luck to anyone and everyone else who also has finals and whatnot to study for. I know how you feel.**


	8. Attention

**A.N. Um…hi again. Eheheheh…I forgot to say some things, so I figured I might as well just add another chapter. I don't like just posting an A.N. and not a chapter…I don't know why, it just bothers me. So here you are; this is just a short little attempt at humor….I hadn't really planned on posting it when I wrote it, but whatever.**

**What I forgot to say earlier was THANK YOU NEBULOUSMISTRESS! She sent me a long message with **_**lots**_** of really helpful advice. ^.^ It made me really happy, and she explained some things I didn't understand/know about, and made me think about some things that I think will improve my writing. So, once again, THANK YOU NEBULOUS MISTRESS!**

**Also, lots of thanks to my reviewers, who are so, so amazing. :D I may not have a lot of reviews, but the ones I do have are incredibly kind and very thoughtful. :) You guys are awesome, thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: We've been over this. I don't own Danny Phantom, although Butch occasionally loans him out to me on weekends. Just kidding. :P**

**(Unwanted) Attention**

It was bound to happen eventually.

"Phantom!"

He'd just hoped it wouldn't be so soon.

"Ghost boy, over here!"

Crap, he wasn't ready! He was too young for this!

"Inviso-Bill!"

Much too young!

"MR. PHANTOM!"

Sighing, Danny turned towards the small crowd of people waving frantically up at him with a sense of doom. The paparazzi had found him.

**A.N. I could really use some constructive criticism, so if you think you can help in that regard, please review. :) If you can't, or you're too busy, thank you anyway, and have a nice day.**


	9. Reason

**A.N. Sorry for the long wait. Things have been crazy busy, what with the end of the school year and everything. I'm not quite satisfied with this, but I have no idea how to make it better, so I'm posting it anyways.**

**The idea for this came from reading Danny Phantom fanfictions with severely OOC Vlad and Danny. And I started thinking…what makes them who they are? I thought back to their origins…and then I realized that there were some quirks in their characters that could only be explained by-well, what you're about to read. So this is my theory regarding Danny and Vlad, and why they do what they do.**

**Disclaimer: Butch says I can't have Danny, and to stop emailing him about it… :( So unless he's changed his mind, (which I highly doubt) I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Reason**

"Hey. Um, so you got my message."

"Yes. What did you want to ask?"

"It's…well…I was thinking about it the other day…and I just don't understand."

"What don't you understand?"

"Those two…Danny and Vlad, I mean…they are the only two halfas _in existence…_why do they hate each other so much? Shouldn't they love each other, or at least get along? I mean-I don't want Danny to suddenly become Vlad's evil apprentice or anything-but…you know what I mean."

"Indeed, child. I will do my best to explain. It's a little complicated…but basically, it is because of their ghostly obsessions."

"Oh. Um…I actually don't know that much about ghosts and their obsessions."

"Ah. Well…let me start with a full-ghost as an example. Take Skulker. You see, ghostly obsessions are usually determined by the way the person in question died, or, less commonly, because of something they failed to accomplish or finish while they were alive. So, because Skulker died in his quest to become 'the Earth's greatest hunter', that desire-his life's ambition- carried over to the afterlife-slightly revised, but essentially the same."

"I…see."

"Hmm. Let me give you another example; you know that wishing ghost, Desiree?"

"Oh, her. Yes, I know her."

"She died of a broken heart, after being promised her heart's desire, only to have it taken away. So now, as you…already know…she wanders the earth as a ghost, granting peoples' wishes in the most twisted and destructive way she could think of; a sort of, 'I never got my happy ending, so you won't either' type of thing."

"Okay. I think I get it now. So…do Danny and Vlad have obsessions too, even though they're only half ghost?"

"Interestingly enough, yes, although they don't seem_ quite_ so severe-and by that, I mean that the obsession has not completely taken over their personalities-and can-under dire circumstances-be changed. Full ghosts cannot change their obsessions, so this by itself is very remarkable."

"Go on…"

"Let's start with the older halfa. Vladimir Masters died-or rather, half died; nobody is really sure how that works-in college. At the time, his best friend liked the girl he was crushing on, and the feeling seemed to be mutual. He was angry, and a little bitter, though he held no grudge against her; only against Jack."

"Jack? Oh, Danny's father."

"Um…"

"So then, the girl you're talking about-the one he was crushing on-that was Maddie?"

"Yes. And the accident that gave him ghost powers seems to have strengthened those feelings; the resentment he felt towards his old friend, Jack Fenton; and his 'love' for Maddie. Combined, they come together to make up his ghostly obsession."

"I see. But, what about Danny? How does he come into this?"

"I was getting to that. Give me a second. Vlad then spent twenty years alone in his bitterness, gathering money to better fuel his obsession-"

"Wait, 'fuel his obsession'? How?"

"To make him more attractive in Maddie's eyes, I suppose. But as I was saying…his obsession was more or less set in stone; at least, until he met the only other halfa in existence-Daniel 'Danny' Phantom. And that's where this gets interesting."

"What do you mean?"

"Before, Vlad's obsession, his 'purpose', was to kill Jack, or at least destroy him, and marry Maddie. However, since he met him, Danny has quickly become part of Vlad's obsession, which is, at this point, extraordinary elaborate for a ghost. Soon, I suspect he will have to decide what is more important to him; killing Jack, winning Maddie, or trying to convince Danny to betray his family and come live with Vlad as his son and apprentice. Only time will tell which he will choose."

"But can't you-"

"Yes. But no, I can't tell you what he's going to do."

"Oh. Well…personally, I think that Vlad's just lonely. Getting a family, I think, will win out over revenge. Which is…kind of a good/bad thing."

"Indeed. But, if indeed that is his choice, it will be _very_ good for Vlad's soul."

"Vlad has a soul? Kidding, kidding! So then, what's Danny's obsession?"

"Well-"

"Now that you've explained it, I can totally see Vlad's…it makes so much sense now! But I don't know about Danny…are you sure that he has one?"

"Yes. And in a moment, you will be, too. Danny Phantom's obsession is perceived as less obvious then Vlad's, though I myself found it obvious to discern. Many don't think he has one; they are wrong."

"Yeah, yeah…sheesh."

"His obsession is also tied in with how he died; the second accident caused by Jack Fenton. Think. Do you remember that day? The portal?"

"Yeah…I try not to think about it, though."

"Danny's parents' life's goal was to build a working portal to the Ghost Zone. When the finished version didn't work, they were devastated. Do you remember how that affected Danny?"

"He was upset, pretty much just because they were upset. Jazz frankly didn't care, and Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were so disappointed they gave up and went back upstairs. I kind of wanted to follow them, but Danny was determined. He wanted to look around, and get it to work, if he could."

"Exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Danny couldn't stand to see his parents hurting like that. So he tried to fix it. He…_died_…trying to stop their hurt. Do you see?"

"Ooh…so…his obsession is…he doesn't like seeing people hurt?"

"Yes and no. It's a little more complicated than that. His obsession is _helping people_. Any ghosts-like Dora and Wulf-that he helps and befriends, he does so out of the goodness of his heart. But with humans, he almost doesn't have a choice."

"Yeah, but…Danny doesn't have very many human friends. He's not very good at making friends. Keeping them, yes, but not making them."

"No. But there is not one person in this town that he has not saved."

"Oh…"

"And so, it is because their obsessions clash, that they cannot get along. Vlad wishes to harm Jack-something Danny could never allow-and steal Maddie, also something Danny could never allow. So they fight. Does that explain your question?"

"Uh…what was my question, again?"

"You wanted to know why, as the only two members of their very unique species, Vlad and Danny dislike each other so strongly."

"Ohh…Yeah, I get it now. Thanks for the help, Clockwork."

"Any time. I will see you again shortly. But for now…farewell. Time _in_."

**A.N. Yes, I left one of the people anonymous on purpose. It's obviously either Sam or Tucker-no, there is absolutely NO WAY it's an O.C./Mary Sue-but which one, I'll never tell. I'd rather see which one you guys think it is. ^.^ I hope you guys like this. I can't be the only one who saw this in their-Vlad and Danny's-characters, right? It would explain a lot…such as why Vlad was so fixated…and why Danny continues to fight to protect the town, even though by all accounts, the pressure and the stress should have crushed him by now.**

**Don't know when I'll update again…my graduation is next week, as is my birthday (I'm turning -teen), and I honestly think I might not survive. My parents are divorced, so I'm stuck trying to figure out how to swing a celebration when the two of them in the same room is just asking for trouble. I think I'm just going to ditch my family and hang out with friends instead. :/ So, again, sorry if I don't update again for a while.**


	10. Change

**A.N. I don't know what this is…just a filler, I think. It was originally part of a longer one-shot, but it didn't fit in well, and was just making the whole thing too weird. So now, I've edited it so it can stand alone.**

**Change**

Vlad was in his study. He was playing chess; the board in front of him was halfway through a game, but the seat on the other side of the table was empty. Vlad was playing alone. Listlessly, he moved a piece forwards.

"Checkmate," the man said, but he said it dully, in a flat monotone. Stirring, he sighed and reached over slowly to pick up the white king. Bringing it to his face, he examined it closely, frowning in silent contemplation.

The chess piece was a replica of the man he loathed, down to the jumpsuit and goofy grin. Vlad then scrutinized the other chess pieces in turn. He himself was, unsurprisingly, the black king, with Maddie as the white queen. His own black queen was just a standard store-bought piece. He hadn't made replicas for most of the figurines, mostly because the piece in question did not have a real-life equivalent in Vlad's mental chess game of life.

Among the black pawns was a replica of the Red Huntress. She was the only human custom-made pawn on Vlad's side of the board (Maddie-the cat-was a pawn). On the other side, Jasmine, Samantha Manson, and Tucker Foley were pawns as well. The boy was there too as Phantom, glaring upwards in open defiance.

The set of Vlad's jaw hardened as he narrowed his eyes at the small minifigure. He growled suddenly, and gripped the Jack figurine tighter. He glared at it for a moment, mutely, than glanced down again suddenly, struck by a sudden idea.

Methodically, he began to put all the statuettes back into their proper places. When he was done, only four pieces remained in his hand; the white queen and king, the dark king, and a pawn. Maddie, Jack, Vlad, and Danny. Slowly, as if it pained him, Vlad placed Maddie on the white edge of the board, before putting himself on the opposite edge of the board, on the black side. Now only Jack and Danny remained.

Vlad considered the two pieces for several long moments. Then he put Jack on the front line, and placed Danny's figure next to his mother's as the king.

"He was never just a pawn, anyways," he muttered.

**A.N. I wrote this 'cause of how Vlad's usually so dismissive of Danny. It seems to me that he doesn't spend enough time scheming to get Danny on his side. He's always flirting with Maddie, or trying to kill Jack. Frankly, it's annoying. So, this is Vlad realizing that Danny's a lot more important than to him then he'd earlier believed. Oh yeah, and it's inspired by a D.P. episode-don't know which one-where we see that his chess characters are shaped like real people. Maddie's a queen, Jack's a king, and Danny's a pawn. That didn't really sit well with me…Danny a **_**pawn? **_**Oh, wait…the original thing may have been a fan art…don't remember….Anyway. Vlad wants to kill Jack. To him, Jack is a means to an end, that end being Maddie and Danny on his side. So why is **_**Jack **_**a king? I mean, really. But I'm rambling. Sorry about that. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Revelation

**A.N. Super short, I know. I'll be updating at least once more today. Consider it my apology for updating like mad in the beginning of this fic, then waiting so long to update again. I did say that updates may be sporadic…but still.**

**Dedicated to Fluehatraya, who gave me the idea for this.**

**Disclaimer: Butch blocked my email address. :( He says he won't give me Danny Phantom. I told him I'd pay for it, but apparently 97 cents isn't enough. So for now, I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Revelation**

Danny was in no way prepared for the scene he faced when he barged into Jazz's room without knocking. His sister broke away from Clockwork with a gasp of surprise and stared at him.

"Danny?"

"I-I can't believe this. You and him."

"Danny, Danny no, calm down-"

"Is this why you're always in your room? Cause-cause you're-you're kissing…oh my word….You…this…oh my word…I can't believe this…."

Jazz looked frantically between Danny, who was starting to hyperventilate, and her boyfriend. Luckily, he understood what she wanted.

"Time out."


	12. Escape

**A.N. As promised, here's the next chapter/one-shot/thing. I wrote this…I don't know. I just did. It was actually strangely therapeutic.**

**Disclaimer; still don't own.**

**Escape**

_**January 1**__**st**__**, year unknown**_

I have forgotten my name. I have no purpose.

_**January 3**__**rd**__**, year unknown**_

I still don't know my name, but I have a purpose now. I don't know why, but my purpose is to wait, perfectly still, and silent.

_**January 7**__**th**__**, year unknown**_

I _still_ haven't remembered my name, but I know that my purpose is to wait, and now I know what I'm waiting for; death.

I don't know why, but I know that it's important.

_**January 10**__**th**__**, year unknown**_

I've finally remembered my name, or at least, I think I have. My name is Phantom. It seems like a strange name, so maybe it's not really my name. But I think it is. I thought my purpose is to die, but now that I've thought about it more, that doesn't really make any sense. If I was meant to be dead, then why am I alive in the first place?

I am alive, right?

_**January 13**__**th**__**, year unknown**_

My name is Phantom, and I have to get out of here. I don't know why, but something is changing, and I have to leave.

_**January 15**__**th**__**, year unknown**_

My name is Phantom, but my name is also Fenton. How strange. I discovered this when I accidently pulled a warmth from within me, which spread over me with a flash of white light. My skin lightened, my hair darkened, and my eyes changed colors. I am alive. I know this because I have a pulse. But, I didn't before. I am human now. I wonder what I was before, if not human.

_**January 19**__**th**__**, year unknown**_

My name is Fenton-Phantom, and I am free. I shifted colors and somehow now I am Phantom again. I experimented a little with the cold blue power that made ice and fragile crystal, and then with the warmer blue-white, which spread over me, although I kept my form, and let me pass through the walls. I am a little confused, but mostly delighted at this unexpected ability.

_**January 25**__**th**__**, year unknown**_

My name is Fenton-Phantom, and I am only half-human. I wander the streets, invisible, and wonder what my other half is. Even though being free hasn't made that much of a difference, I am relieved not to be in that place anymore. I feel safe. But I want to know what I am, and I can't figure it out.

_**January 26**__**th**__**, year unknown**_

I've been wandering for a while. My head hurts…I feel a little sick, too.

_**January 28**__**th**__**, year unknown**_

It's worse…I feel strange. Cold, but warm at the same time…and everything…kind of…blurs….

_**February 1**__**st**__**, year unknown**_

I'm scared. I just woke up in a hospital, and I'm scared. Everything is white…just like it was…in _that_ place. I realize I'm hyperventilating.

I stop.

I need to calm down. I'm only stuck here until the nurse I just noticed in the corner leaves. Then, I can let Phantom come and simply fall through the floor, or fly up and disappear.

The nurse left, but someone else just came in. I stare at him as he sits down, but either he doesn't notice my terror, or he ignores it. I think he's mad at me. Or worried. I don't know why. I don't know him. At least, I don't think I do. I wish he would go away.

He hasn't really looked at me, but he's talking. I tune him out. He seems agitated. Ah. See, he was worried. He's overcome, taking my hand before I can pull it away. Reluctantly I meet his eyes. I think he was about to say something-his mouth is open-but he doesn't. He closes it, and looks at me with a funny expression on his face. I'm a little startled by this, and I shy away. His grip on my fingers tightens, and I'm shaking, I want to escape so bad.

He's talking again. He looks concerned, but all I can think about is the way he's leaning in, to close, to close to close…!

Something makes it through the haze of panic. A name. _Daniel. _My name. Daniel. Danny. Danny! I gasp sharply, and my chest heaves. My eyes are wide, so wide, and I'm staring at nothing. Vaguely, I see him above me-Vlad, his name is Vlad-before he is swept away by an onslaught of images.

My mother. My sister. My father. A plot-Vlad Plasmius wants to kill-my sister Jazz and I—faking a fight and tricking him—the images are faster now, flicking past and pulling memories from the depths of my mind—

Meeting Tucker for the first time.

Seeing Sam-the 'new girl' in the parking lot in preschool, and thinking how pretty she was.

Paulina. Dash. High School.

Stars—my not-so-secret ambition—and wishes.

Fire—the Nasty Burger—a C.A.T. test—an alternate future-a promise.

A sunset with friends. A dream.

Ghosts. Fighting. Ghost hunters—my parents—fear.

The town hates me. My parents hate my other half—hate Phantom—hate—_ghost!_

I remember the portal. I remember…I remember….I just wanted to help.

White-the room-that place-how did I get there? I don't-

Oblivion.

I open my eyes. I don't remember closing them, or lying down, but I must have. Vlad is hovering over me anxiously.

"Daniel?" he asks tentatively.

"Ugh…" I sat up, pressing a hand to my throbbing temple. "Vlad? What was…what's going on?"

"I could ask you the same thing, Little Badger." I look at him questioningly, and he elaborates. "You disappeared three months ago. We-your family and I, plus those pests you call your friends-" I scowl, and he shrugs, unapologetic. "-haven't seen or heard from you until now."

"Oh…" I say vaguely, processing this. "Wait-three months? I only remember two." I say it under my breath, but Vlad still hears. His eyebrows draw together in a worried frown.

"Where's my family, anyway?" I ask before he can say anything. Vlad closes his mouth, disgruntled, and leans back, crossing his arms.

"Your…_father_…is in the waiting room," he admits. "I'll get him for you, if you like."

I grin in response. Vlad slides his chair back, and stands. "I'll be back in a few minutes," he tells me, and strides out.

I watch him go, a lingering smile on my lips at the thought of seeing my dad again. I wonder where my mom and sister are-I should have asked Vlad before he left. Ah, well. I sigh wistfully, thinking about them, and Sam and Tucker. I can't wait to see them again. I settle into my pillows contentedly.

It's strange; I know that I should be worried about those three months, but I can't. The memory of them seems to slip away whenever I try to call it forward. Those two months that I can remember seem faint and unimportant. I'm just glad that it's over.

But, I muse, one thing does stand out to me-a series of dates, and one in particular. It seems like I was floating the whole time, and I only came down to earth enough to be coherent occasionally throughout January and February. I can remember the exact days, too; the first of January, the third, the seventh…. But the one that's clearest to me is January 13th. That's when I realized I had to escape that place. It's when I decided I had to be free.

I don't know why…but January 13th is…important. It is…freedom.

**A.N. Okay, the backstory behind this one is complicated and convoluted, and I'm not even going to try to explain it to you. Interpret this as you see fit.**

**Oh, and I'm not high. I say this because when I showed this to my friend, her first question was, 'What were you smoking when you wrote this?' Re-reading it, I can see that it **_**is**_** pretty weird…neh. Whatev.**

**Thanks for reading all the way through, assuming you did, and didn't just skip down to the bottom in hopes of an explanation. ^.^ I don't blame you if you did. Anyway, it might be a bit before another update…next week is going to be pretty crazy for me, and I have an idea for a Young Justice one-shot, or maybe two-shot that I want to work on. Yeah, I know. Lots of one-shots. But there's a reason for that-I'm super paranoid about posting a multi-chapter story unless I've already finished it. I've been disappointed by enough authors who lost interest in their stories halfway through, or got stuck and couldn't continue, to not want to join them. So, no 'normal' stories for a while. Sorry about that.**

**Have a nice weekend, everyone!**


	13. Colors

**A.N. This is purely based off the idea that there might be ghosts too weak to interact with the world, who wander the earth until they dissipate. Such a ghost would naturally have an incredibly faint ecto-signature, and probably wouldn't set off Danny's ghost sense.**

**IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ:**

**I now have a cover picture for this story; it's a gorgeous picture based off a screenshot from one of the Danny Phantom episodes. It ****does not**** belong to me; I am using it with permission from the very talented artist, xSunni-Sou. Sunni is on deviantart; here's the link to their profile (just take out the spaces); xsunni-sou. deviantart **

**And here is the link to the picture I'm using; xsunni-sou. deviantart art/ DannyP- Cartoon -Vs -Anime- VER-2- 172204038**

**Disclaimer; I do not own DP, and as stated above, I do not own the cover picture to this story. I am using it with permission from the artist. I also do not own the quote from Pirates of the Caribbean used in this one-shot.**

**Colors**

I am tired…so tired…it's been so long.

If not for the children…for _him_…I probably would already be gone. They fascinate me.

The first child….Bright red. I'm floating overhead, watching him, and, as always, it's the same. Canary yellow. No change. Shades of brown. Dark green. Metallic gray. Good.

The next one. The girl. Unnaturally black hair. I know it's dyed, I saw her go somewhere to have it darkened. Violet. Why is she so boring? Slivers of green. She should just go away. But then _he_ might be sad….I stare at her pale skin. It's not fair.

And then I look at _him._ My favorite. He's so beautiful. Ethereal, white-silver hair. He's in his unearthly form again…the _different_ one. The one that's…like me.

Black and white, mostly black. I like it. It's yet another reminder that he's not like _her_. He doesn't belong with her. Tanned skin. I watch him smile, and I copy the movement. Glowing green eyes.

So many streaks of color. I float upwards as I think; my ghostly signature is too weak to be picked up by the ghost child. Sometimes more of 'his' colors come; fluorescent orange and teal spandex, or the girl with softer orange hair held back by a gentle teal hairband. Black and green-blue clothing. Predictable. Always. And then there's the brown-skinned girl, with dark hair. I watch her transform mechanically into the red and black Huntress. Always the same. So much hate. She hurts him, yet he cares for her. Why?

And of course, the silver-haired man, who changes with a burst of light into white and red and green and black. So many repeating colors…again and again. The child, the silver-haired one, who becomes human when the threat is gone, he is the only one different.

The goth girl will always be dark. The bright one, the brown-skinned yellow-green-and-red wearing one, will always be in love with the small, cold, unfeeling gray boxes. Even the taller girl, the silver child's sister, will never change. They are all loyal to him.

The silver child…he will always do the right thing. He will always be strong. _Translucent blue, crimson, salt_. Always. The silver man, who calls himself a master manipulator, he thinks that because the silver child is good, the child will always be the same.

But that strength is what ensures his continual victory over his _shattered, twisted, wrong_ enemies. The silver man does not comprehend this silver child's soul. He cannot. That is because he can never be anything like the silver child. Not unless he sees the _strong pale breathtaking_ light. But it is different for the silver child. He _is _the light.

'…a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly…it's the honest ones you want to watch out for. 'Cause you can never predict…when they're going to do something incredibly…stupid.' Jack Sparrow. I remember watching him say this, before I died. It's a little crude, but it gets the point across.

Though the silver child may not be stupid, he _is_ honest. And thus…in his own strange _blue red green SILVER_ way…he's unpredictable. Honest. _White…cream, strong._

_Gold._

I am slowly dissipating, fading from the spectrum. My mind, too, disintegrates (_magenta_) …I will be gone soon. I am too weak to maintain my form much longer. I knew this would happen. I have been waiting for it. It is so hard to remain coherent. _Lavender._ I knew…I knew this was coming. As soon as I died…when, at the last second, I returned as a nameless spirit. _Sunset orange. _No…that is not true. I have a name…I had a name…I have merely…forgotten it.

I am falling. The black white light is coming. I will go on soon. But at least…the last…was peaceful. Watching the child was…so…_fascinating_….It distracted me. I was…happy. Thank you, Danny Phantom. You will never know how much you've helped me…or how much I've come to love you.

I'm not powerful enough to give you anything…or even speak to you, or I would have done so long ago. But maybe someday…silver…silver…white…silver…and green…glowing, bright, it's so…silver…gold…gold…gold…_gold_.

LIGHT…blinding light…and then….Color.

**A.N. Random note, I've been having some trouble with the format for this story. I'm not sure what to do. :/ What do you guys think?**


	14. Water

**A.N. I'm not sorry. I say this because it annoys me when authors take forever to post something new, and then half**__**of the update is their apologies and excuses. As a matter of fact, I do have some really good excuses for not updating earlier, but I don't see the point in sharing them. For one, it's private, and for another, I'm back now, so it doesn't matter.**

**I am sorry, though, about my lack of reply to my reviews; the truth is I never got them. For some reason, fanfiction didn't email me like it usually does. I only found out because I happened to notice that the review count was higher than I remembered. So, I'll reply here-**

**(Chapter Six)**

**Sarah Serena Rose-First, beautiful username. And second, thank you. I try. ^.^**

**(Chapter Ten)**

**Fluhatraya-Thank you. ^.^ At the time, I was ridiculously proud of coming up with the idea to have her in the chess game.**

**(Chapter Eleven)**

**Fluhatraya-I'm glad you liked it. I was ecstatic the way it worked out, because got to use both of the pairings you suggested, which was awesome. I think I like Clockwork/Jazz better than Tucker/Jazz. I don't know who I'd pair with Tucker…probably an O.C.**

**Seantriana-Actually, I think I did already reply to this one. Just in case…yes. My thoughts exactly.**

**(Chapter Twelve)**

**Fluhatraya-YES! That was EXACTLY what I was trying to do! I toyed with the idea of explaining everything, because I wasn't sure it readers would get it, the effect I was going for, but I'm glad I left it the way it was. And you did get it! Oh, I'm so happy now….**

**Oh, geez. This A.N. takes up an entire page. Well, I'll just have to make sure the update is an appropriate length.**

**Disclaimer: YES! DANNY'S MINE! AALLLL MINE! I STOLE HIM FROM BUTCH WHILE HE WAS SLEEPING! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!...okay, not really.**

**Water**

The moment Danny came downstairs and saw Vlad in his living room, he knew it was going to be a long day. It was Saturday, and he'd gotten up at ten, after staying up late the previous night catching ghosts (Skulker just wouldn't give him a break). He would have slept in more, but he had promised to spend a few hours with his Dad. After showering and changing into a fresh set of clothes, he'd ambled down, completely unprepared for the sight of his archenemy seated casually on the couch, calmly sipping a cup of tea.

Danny froze with one hand on the banister. Jack, who was situated across from Vlad and next to Maddie, caught sight of him, and his face brightened up into a goofy grin.

"Danny!" Jack called, waving frantically and motioning for him to join them. "Come say hi to V-Man!"

"Yes," Vlad said, catching sight of him as well and angling a malicious smirk his way. "It's been _so_ long since I've seen you, dear boy. Come, sit."

That jerk. They'd seen each other two nights ago, though admittedly they had been in their ghost forms then. Danny glared furiously, but didn't have much choice in the matter. Reluctantly, he came and squeezed in with his parents (the only other option was next to Vlad, and that definitely _wasn't _an option).

"Don't we have to go soon, Dad?" he asked Jack pointedly. "I thought you and I were going to that new restaurant over the lake. Don't we have reservations?"

"Right you are, Danny-boy!" Jack bellowed, working his arm free to wrap it around Danny's shoulders and squeeze. Danny gasped at the pain (his upper torso and arms were heavily bruised, courtesy of Skulker and his newest invention), but said nothing. Vlad noticed, and his eyes narrowed.

"There's just been a slight change of plans," Jack continued, oblivious.

"What?" Danny asked warily, massaging his upper arms.

"Vladdy's agreed to come with us! Won't it be great? I'll drive the R.V., and on the way there, I can blabber on about ghosts!"

Danny, who was staring at him in horror, chuckled weakly. "Yeah…great."

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Breakline~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Breakline-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Breakline~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Ten minutes later, Danny was in the backseat of the Fenton Family Assault Vehicle (the 'R.V.' for short), pressed as far as possible from the multi-billionaire sitting on the opposite end of the bench. He glared suspiciously at Vlad, who stared back impassively. In the driver's seat, Jack (true to his word), was blabbering on about ghosts-more specifically, what he was going to do that 'ecto-plasmic spook Danny Phantom' when he got ahold of him. Danny struggled unsuccessfully to tune him out.

"…and after I cut him open to see whether or not ghosts have entrails, Mads and I will finally get to run some experiments! Lots and lots of really painful experiments."

Danny cringed and hunched in on himself. Vlad had, thankfully, turned away to look out the window, and didn't see. If he had, Danny had no doubt that he would use it as fuel for his Renounce-Your-Father-And-Join-Me campaign indefinitely.

"Here we are!" Jack swung the van around exuberantly with a screeching of tires, going up on one side and barely missing a lamp post. The wild movement jerked Danny out of his seat and flung him sideways. His seatbelt locked, barely preventing him from slamming into Vlad. Startled, Vlad automatically grabbed Danny's shoulders, holding Danny away from him. The car rocked, falling back onto all ten* wheels, and Danny was flung back into his seat.

The next few seconds were quiet as Danny and Vlad fought to get their breathing under control; both were panting from the sudden adrenaline rush. Jack, unperturbed, turned around to grin brightly at them.

"C'mon! This is gonna be so much fun!" he cried with all the excitement of a small child. Swallowing, Danny forced a smile for his father's sake and unbuckled himself. He climbed out cautiously, waiting for Vlad before closing the door. The walk to the restaurant was completely silent on Danny and Vlad's end; the latter, unused to Jack driving, was still too shocked to speak, and the former merely had nothing to say. Jack happily filled the silence with information about his latest research on ghosts and ghost weapons. When they got to the door, Jack went right on in, but Vlad touched Danny's arm, and when he paused, whispered in his ear;

"Does he do that often?"

"More than you know," Danny told him. "His driving is actually pretty useful when I need to get somewhere faster than I can fly." Ignoring Vlad's incredulous stare**, Danny slipped inside, giving Vlad no choice but to follow.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Breakline~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~Breakline-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-Breakline~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The Glass Pearl was, by far, the strangest and most beautiful building Danny had ever been in. The floor was completely transparent, as were the walls and ceiling, which made it seem as if they were floating over the lake. Small blue and white sparkles embedded intermediately in the ceiling further added to the effect. Slender steel supports ran through the inside of the walls, holding everything together. The kitchen, which was the only part of the whole structure that was not suspended over the water, was colored the same silver as the steel, giving the impression that it was its own building, unconnected to the restaurant.

Lunch conversation was surprisingly pleasant. Vlad seemed to be making an effect to restrain his immense dislike for the orange HAZMAT jump-suited man sitting across from him, and for the most part, was successful. Due to the small booths and his father's large girth, Danny was stuck next to Vlad, but it was markedly less torturous than he had been expecting. Actually, the whole thing was rather…fun.

Afterwards, they borrowed a boat and rowed out to the middle of the lake. Well, Jack rowed; there wasn't any room for anyone else next to him, and he was happy to do the job alone anyway. Danny and Vlad sat in the back, twisted around to keep talking to Jack. When they had first got on the boat, Vlad hadn't seemed inclined to continue to include Jack in their conversation, but Danny had instantly turned to talk to him, so Vlad had been reluctantly forced to do the same.

"Hey, Danny! Do you have the snacks Maddie packed?" Jack asked eagerly.

Danny laughed at his father's expression and held up the small cloth bag in response. Putting it down between him and Vlad, he riffled through it and pulled out two water bottles, one of which he handed to the bemused billionaire. He took a swig out of the other, than pulled out a thermos, which he gave to Jack. Inside was a mixture of fruit punch, orange juice, lemonade, and grape juice, all of which combined to make up one of Jack's favorite drinks.

Jack gulped down a fourth of the sugary liquid while Danny rummaged around for the packet of fudge he knew his mother had packed. He found it and tossed it to Jack, who received it gleefully.

"Okay…so depending on how long we're out here…there's enough here for dinner, if we need it," Danny told them, closing the bag and putting it on the bottom of the boat. Vlad raised an eyebrow, amused. He was watching Jack eat.

"Honestly, Jack…you just ate back at the Pearl."

Jack just shrugged his oversized shoulders. "Rowing makes me hungry," he explained briefly, before he resumed gnawing on the chocolate. Danny smiled fondly and turned around, so he was looking in the opposite direction of Jack. The way the boat had been designed, that was how it was supposed to be; two people (or one, really big person) in the front, facing forwards and rowing, and two in the backseats, facing backwards.***

It was early in the afternoon, and the sun was high in the sky. Danny tilted his face up to enjoy the luxurious warmth. The corners of his mouth turned up. After a few minutes, the eerie feeling of being watched crept over him. He turned his head to see Vlad staring at him with a pensive expression.

"What?" Danny asked, unnerved by the strange look on the older halfa's features.

"Oh…nothing, nothing," Vlad said. "Just zoned out for a moment."

Unconvinced, Danny hesitated a moment longer. Finally, he decided it wasn't worth it and went back to enjoying the sunlight.

"Hey, Danny!" Jack said suddenly, ever-present grin evident in his voice. He must have finished his fudge.

"Yes, Dad?" Danny asked, without bothering to move to face him.

"Wanna come up here and row with me for a while?"

"Um…" Danny moved to a half-standing position, one knee on his seat, and holding onto the back of it. He looked doubtfully at what little remaining space there was beside Jack. "I'm not sure I'll fit, Dad."

"Nonsense! Of course you will! It'll be fun!"

Danny yelped when Jack pulled him over the divider between the two halves of the boat. He did fit, just barely, though his left leg was pretty much on Jack's lap, and his right arm was forced over the side, where it dangled above the water.

"See, now what we're going to do…" Danny was barely listened as Jack chattered happily.

"Dad…can't…breathe…." He gasped, trying unsuccessfully to push Jack's arm off of his shoulders.

"Jack." Vlad's tone was an icy current thinly disguised as friendly indifference. "There really isn't room up there for you and Daniel. Why don't you let him come on back here, hmm? Or, if it's that important to you that he learns how to row a boat, perhaps you could take a break and I could show him?" The last suggestion had a hint of malice, or perhaps glee. It went over Jack's head, as usual, but Danny caught it and whipped around to frown at Vlad, eyes flashing dangerously. He turned back hastily, however, when Jack faltered. Danny watched his shoulders slump and his smile fade. But it was back almost instantly.

"Right you are, V-man! Danny, I'll show you later; we'll hire out a decent-sized boat next time, instead of this tiny thing." Jack grabbed the oars to get them out of the way and heaved himself up, presumably so that Danny would have enough room to move back to his original seat, but, due to his enormous girth, accidently rocked the boat. Danny and Vlad both clung to a side until the violent movements ceased. Then Danny eased himself up cautiously and climbed gingerly into the back.

"Ah, Jack," Vlad called, sounding a tad anxious. He gestured toward the oars that Jack had over one shoulder. "Do be careful where you swing those things. Somebody could get hurt."

"What was that, V-man?" Jack turned, still holding the oars. They hit Danny squarely in the back of the head and he toppled, instantly unconscious, into the dark water. Without even pausing to insult Jack or mutter a curse, Vlad vaulted over the side after him.

"DANNY! VLADDIE!" Jack bellowed in alarm when he saw his son and best friend disappear into the depths. He hurried to the side of the small watercraft and stared frantically at the widening ripples. He would have followed, but he trusted Vlad to save Danny and knew that the best thing to do was to wait and call for help. Frantically, he grabbed the bag his son had packed and rifled through it.

Meanwhile, Vlad was struggling to swim towards the motionless teenager drifting slowly away from the surface. He tapped into his ghost form, which lessened his need to breathe, and strengthened his limbs. Pushing through the current, his eyes narrowed to slits, burning crimson in a rare loss of control.

"Phone…phone…" Jack searched feverishly for the desired device. He upended the bag onto a nearby bench, and started sifting through the pile of food. "No phone…!"

Vlad got his arm around Danny, who hung limply at his side. Gritting his teeth, the halfa looked upwards to the pale light he knew to be the surface. His lungs were starting to burn, which worried him. If he was feeling the lack of oxygen, even using his ghost powers (although, granted, he wasn't fully transformed-a lingering fear of the Fenton weaponry ever-present on Jack kept him locked in his human half), how must Daniel be feeling? He was out cold, but that wouldn't stop him from drowning.

"Ah-hah!" Jack pulled out a cellphone triumphantly. "Now…how does this work again?" He flipped it open and bent over the tiny keyboard, muttering to himself.

Almost…there…! His head was throbbing painfully in time with his heartbeats. His lungs felt like they were on fire. His limbs were sluggish and heavy. But Vlad, grimly determined, pressed on. Air and salvation was only five feet away…two feet….

Vlad broke the surface, and gasped greedily. For several long moments, he breathed in and reveled in the rush of clarity. Then he remembered the teen in his arms. He looked down; Daniel's head was above water-it had actually flopped backwards to rest on Vlad's shoulder-but if he was breathing, Vlad couldn't tell. Panic set in, and he whipped around to scan the lake anxiously for Jack ('s boat). It wasn't there. Of all the…! Frantically, he hefted Daniel up higher, treading water feverishly to stay afloat.

Vlad screamed, a very high-pitched screech that he would deny later, when he felt large hands yank him out of the water and set him onto a solid, gently rocking surface-a boat. Jack had been behind them.

"Vladdie! Are you okay? How's Danny?" Jack, a cell phone in hand, hovered over the shivering billionaire. His wide eyes were fixed on his son's motionless body.

Vlad didn't bother to answer, instead laying Daniel down flat on his back and beginning CPR. He pushed Daniel's chest, once, twice, three times. Vlad felt a heartbeat; it was sluggish but it was there. However, the younger halfa still wasn't breathing. Wasting no time, Vlad tilted the teens head back and pressed his lips firmly to Daniels'. Vlad forced air into his lungs five times before he felt a response. Finally, he leaned back, watching intently for movement. Jack came closer, staring just as resolutely. Doing so, he intruded on Vlad's personal space; the latter gritted his teeth and struggled to remain focused on the bigger problem.

After what seemed like a while but was really only a few minutes, Danny coughed, and a thin stream of water tickled from the side of his mouth. Groaning, he stirred and mumbled something.

"Jack, did you call an ambulance? He's going to need to go to the hospital," Vlad's tone was low and urgent. Daniel still hadn't opened his eyes.

Jack nodded, and Vlad glanced at him in barely disguised surprise. "Well," he muttered under his breath, "It seems you aren't _completely _useless after all." Louder, he said "You'd better row us back to shore, Jack. If we hurry, we can meet the paramedics in the parking lot."

"Right you are, Vladdie! I'll get right on it."

Danny moaned. While Jack moved to the front and began turning the boat towards land, Vlad moved forward to soothe him. "Shh, little Badger," he said softly. "It's alright. I'm here."

Danny's eyelids fluttered, but didn't open. One hand reached out blindly, latching onto Vlad's suit jacket. He frowned when he felt the wet material, and reached higher, brushing across Vlad's collarbone to his ponytail, which was coming loose and hung over one shoulder. Vlad stopped him, then, and took his smaller hand in Vlad's own. Danny sighed, and looked at him blearily. He probably had a concussion. His eyes slid away, then back, and his frown deepened. As far as Vlad could tell, Daniel was struggling to remember who he was. He waited for the inevitable realization and immediate rejection.

"Dad?"

…or not.

***So I looked up a picture of the Fenton R.V., and it seriously does have ten wheels. Well, sort of. Eight of them are encased in…treads? I think that's what it's called.**

****Mmkay, so the reason this is a big deal, is 'cause Vlad knows how fast Danny can fly; somewhere around 130 MPH in this one-shot. I know that in canon DP, he can only go 112 MPH, but this isn't canon. I'm exercising my creative license. (Yes, that's my excuse. Yes, I know that it's lame. :P)**

*****Yeah…this is kind of an awful explanation…I'm sorry. I was trying to describe an actual boat I was on once, but I didn't do a very good job. Hopefully, you get what I was trying to saying anyway.**

**And the reason why Danny sank so far so fast and ended up a ways from Vlad, even though Vlad followed almost immediately, is because of the currents. In that particular lake, they can be very powerful, unpredictable, and pull in several different directions at once. So when Danny fell he was yanked down, and to the side, while Vlad when he submerged was pulled to another direction, so Vlad actually had to fight against the currents, which, as I've already said, switched around rapidly.**

**Oh, and this is not slash. It is very much father/son fluff between Danny and Vlad. You may have noticed Vlad acting a little OOC…there's a reason for that. It'll be explained in a later one-shot. Should be fun. ^.^ Also, Danny was really, really out of it at the end there; that's why he called Vlad 'Dad'. It was probably 'cause Danny had been planning to spend the day with his Dad…in a boat…and when he woke up, confused, in a boat, Vlad was the first person he saw…and he was **_**really**_** confused…so he just assumed that Vlad was his Dad.**

**I don't feel I did a very good job on this, even though I worked really hard. :/ Okay, actually, I think that it's an awful piece of writing that should never see the light of day. Sigh. Constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	15. Reveal

**A.N. Please remember that, unless I say otherwise, none of these one-shots are connected. And I just realized; although I do my best to always respond to reviews, I've never thanked everyone who has added this story to their favorites/alerts. So, thank you everyone who has added this story to your favorites/alerts. Your support is greatly appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom…Vlad would be easier to relate to…and less evil…and Danny wouldn't be quite so quick to attack…and the style of the animation would be different…and Phantom Planet would NEVER have happened….**

**Reveal**

"YOU LIED!" He hurls the accusation as if it's the worst insult in the world, green eyes blazing with a fury that she can't understand. She flinches back instinctively, and then sighs, forcing herself to remain calm. Still, she couldn't shake the annoyance furrowing her brow. Why is he acting like this?

"Phantom-"

"NO!" He's literally shaking from emotion. She notices his heavy breathing and taut frame and can't help but raise an eyebrow in speculation. There's just something so…_human_ about him. An instant later, her attention is forcibly redirected when he moves forward. "Don't you DARE call me that." Even with the restraints holding him back, she can't help but step away. Every line of his body screams _danger_.

"But isn't that your name?" her response is part honest confusion and part stalling for time. He was obviously unstable, anyone could see that. Who knows what he might do in this state. Maybe if she could distract him long enough, she could get to the fire alarm and summon help….

"Maybe. Yes. Yes, my name is Phantom." He's agitated and frustrated, eyes darting around the room, but never quite focusing on anything. "But not the way you say it. You…just use it as a derogatory term. I have a first name, you know. It's Danny."

Yes, she knew that. But she didn't-_wouldn't_-use it, mostly because she already knew someone with that name. Someone human. This…creature…didn't deserve to have the same name as her Danny.

"You don't…you don't remember me." _What?_ She looks up, shocked, and sees that he's staring at her despondently. His attitude has flipped, spinning around to desperation. "You said you would never forget…you…you _promised._"

Astonishment gives way to anger, and she bites out, "I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know you. Don't act like you mean something to me."

His eyes flash, and he practically growls his next words; "But I _do_. I come home _every day_ and you tell me how much you love me. And then…" he shudders. "And then…AND THEN YOU _SHOOT AT ME _AND TRY TO _KILL ME_!"

She's speechless, watching silently as he moans in indescribable pain, the anger draining from his form and leaving him weary and anguished. "I just…wish you'd make up your mind," he whispers, and despite herself, she can't felt but feel empathy for the hurt in his tone.

But a moment later, she composes herself. He's nothing. Just a lying, manipulative piece of filth. She can't let him get to her.

"No." her tone is cold and compassionless. "I don't know what you're talking about, but you're wrong."

Slowly, he straightens and looks her full in the face. And then his face twists in a grin that is anything but cheerful. She can't suppress a shiver. His eyes have a mad light to them, and his smile is sadistic as he says, "Whatever you say, _Mom._"

Light, white light, fills the room and fades, taking with it the last of her sanity.

**A.N. Just to be clear about what just happened…Maddie finally got ahold of Phantom and was conducting all sorts of experiments with little or no regard to his safety. Eventually, he stops trying to reason with her, and starts saying all these strange things that she can't make heads or tails of. And then Maddie, defending herself to something he said, says that she hasn't done anything wrong, seeing as he's just a ghost. He says that she's done a lot of unforgivable things…for instance…she LIED!…and that's where this starts. Hope it wasn't too confusing.**


	16. Deleted Copy

**I'm sorry for the wait. :/ Especially since I took forever to post the last chapter, too. I keep taking an unplanned hiatus. DX But I swear I don't mean to. This time, it's because something really, really bad happened to me. I'm not…I can't talk about it. I'm just so depressed and hurting right now. And my Mom had some trouble with our insurance…so I went off my medication…and then back on, when it got straightened out. Which messed up my brain. A lot. So, that being said, here's the next chapter. Enjoy. If you can't, then please at least endure. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Danny Phantom. Stop reminding me.**

I am falling.

_I am going to die._

I am numb.

_I can't believe he would do this to me._

I am cold.

_My heart…it hurts._

I don't want to feel. I don't want to be.

_Please, just let it all be over soon_.

I need. But no one cares. I close my eyes. No one's there.

I am alone.

_I can feel it._

I am afraid. I never wanted any of this.

_I am going to die soon._

But now…now, I can't stay here any longer…I just can't.

_Let me go._

I wonder if anyone will even miss me.

_No._

I'm sobbing, and it hurts, it hurts so much, but I can't stop, and it runs down my face and mingles with the blood already there.

_Not much longer._

I can't save myself.

_Please, no. I'm not ready for this._

It's coming, closer now.

_I don't want to die. I don't want to die._

I can't…someone, no, no, this can't-make it stop! Don't!

_Please!_

Black. And warmth. I didn't want to go. But I had to. At least now, no one can hurt me. No one will ever hurt me, ever again.

**A.N. …that was dark. Ah, well. Draw your own conclusions. BTW, this is from a girl's P.O.V. It's only which girl, you have to figure out. I'll give you a hint. Thus far, she has not been in any of my other one-shots. She hasn't even been mentioned. However, she is well-known as a character from the show, though she was only in a few episodes near the end of the series.**


	17. Fly

**A.N. Read the A.N. at the bottom, please. Thank you.**

**Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns Danny Phantom. Butch is a guy. I am a girl. I am not Butch Hartman. Therefore, I do not own Danny Phantom. Make sense? Good. I also don't own Little Sister by New Medicine.**

**Fly**

"_Do your wings fit good? Can you fly? I hope your wings fit good; when you fly._" Sam strummed her guitar as she sang, shaking her ebony hair out of her face when it got in the way. "_It's almost like you've been carrying me, little angel watching over me._"

Danny watched his girlfriend as she sang to a group of kindergartners. He sighed as her lilting voice floated across the room. Danny and Sam had volunteered at a local childcare center for a school project a few days ago; Sam was a natural with little kids, and Danny was finding that he liked it more than he had thought he would. It didn't hurt that the majority of the kids idolized Danny Phantom, and were always begging for stories about him; stories that Danny was more than happy to provide them with.

"_When I'm in the darkest place, whoa, you're my light my saving grace, whoa_," Sam sang. "_Might be an angel, but you'll always be…my little sister._"

The song slowed as it neared the end. "_Little sister…I hope your wings fit good_." The music stopped, and for a moment there was silence. Than the seven or so kids gathered at her feet started clapping and laughing.

"Sing another one!" a cute Asian kid named Michael begged. Sam smiled, unable to resist. Danny shook himself out of his stupor when she started the next song, and moved on. While Sam entertained the children, he cleaned up the room, particularly the art supplies from one of the daily projects the group liked to do together.

Danny finished with the room, and glanced at the clock; their shift was over. He signaled to Sam, who nodded. He slung his backpack over one shoulder and hefted Sam's while he waited for her.

Outside the Childcare Center, the air was clean and crisp; a few grey clouds dotted the sky, not quite dispersed from the last rain. Danny breathed in the fresh air thankfully, than turned to Sam with a smile.

"So what was that song you sang? The 'little sister' one?"

She hesitated before answering; "It's this awesome song by a band I don't actually usually listen to…it's called, um, 'Little Sister'…in case you're thinking of looking it up, there's a curse word at the beginning-for the kids, I edited it out and replaced it; in the original it was, 'the world's on fire, it's a f*cked up mess,' so I sang, 'the world's on fire, it's a really bad mess' instead. Make sense?"

"Yeah, kind of," Danny laughed. "Hey…it's a pretty far walk home…do you want to fly there?"

Sam grinned in response. Danny laughed again when she held her arms out to him expectantly. He went ghost (they were in a secluded area) and picked her up bridal style.

"You ready?

"Born that way," Sam sounded breathless, bracing herself for the jump.

"Here we go then," Gently, Danny pushed off, and they floated upwards. He turned invisible, having learned from experience that if he didn't he'd be attacked a dozen times and/or accused of kidnapping Sam.

Flying was always a great occasion for Sam. She loved it almost as much as Danny did. Now, she looked down at Amity; they weren't that high compared to how high Danny _could_ fly, maybe twenty feet higher than the tallest buildings. The people were tiny, walking along the thin grey sidewalk. She thought she saw her mother-the huge, obnoxiously pink purse looked familiar-but she couldn't be sure. The sky around her went on and on and on into the horizon; looking up, she saw a slightly darker blue beyond the cloud they were under, and laughed from pure joy. It was so beautiful up here.

Smiling now, Sam snuggled closer to her boyfriend, not noticing the faint blush coloring his cheeks.

"This is so amazing…no wonder you love it so much," she whispered. Sam always said the same thing whenever Danny took her flying; she could never get past how purely incredible it was, but honestly, neither could he.

"I know, Sam," his voice was just as awe filled as hers, "I know."

**A.N. I don't know what this is. I found it buried somewhere. It's at least a year old…no wonder the writing is so bad. Sigh. Anyway. I also wanted to tell you guys about something I'm working on…it started as a one-shot, but it might end up a multi-chapter fic. Or maybe I'll just keep it as a one-shot. A really, really long one-shot.**

**I came up with the idea one night before I went to bed; see, sometimes, I'll think about a story idea or a plotline hole right before I fall asleep, and then in the morning my subconscious mind will more often than not have found a solution, or expanded the idea, or whatever. So I was thinking about the handful of Danny-is-Vlad's-son fanfics on here. I've always liked the idea, and it's always made sense to me that that could be possible, except for one thing; I don't think that Maddie would betray Jack. I also don't like the whole Vlad-forced-her thing, either. So I asked myself, how could Danny be Vlad's son without Maddie cheating on Jack? And then, just to make it more interesting, I thought, how could Danny be Vlad's son without Maddie cheating on Jack…and without Vlad knowing about it?**

**Impossible? I thought so too. But that night, my subconscious mind proved me wrong. I now have a fully operational plot bunny just waiting to get written down. ^.^ It might take me a while, but I'm pretty sure the results will be worth it.**


	18. Lost

**Just a filler…**

**Disclaimer: Really people? Sigh. I own nothing.**

**Lost**

_**Close your eyes**_

_I can't, it'll get me killed._ A bubble of hysterical laughter rises in my throat, but I choke it down and focus on the fight.

_**And it's alright**_

_No, it's not._ Damnit, I'm distracted again. _Nothing is alright. Everything-_everything-_is wrong._

_**Just listen to my voice**_

I ducks beneath a punch, roll to avoid an ectoblast. _But that same voice that sings to me, screams also. And I just…I can't take it anymore._

_**Make a wish and make a choice**_

A bitter smile curves my lips briefly, and then they drop back into a frown as I slip into intangibility. _A wish…I wish you still loved me. All of me, all the time. But I know that you don't. And…and it's not really your fault. You just don't know….So my choice is to remember the truth-you _do _love me-and continue to protect you, even if you don't want me to._

_**And I'll hold you in my arms**_

I catch Skulker by surprise, and then take him down with a concentrated shot of my ice powers. I suck him into the thermos, then stand there for a moment, thinking. _That should have been my wish. That you could hold me, even just one more time; accept me for who I am._

_**I will keep you safe from harm**_

_If only you could…if only….And maybe you would, if I let you. If I told you the truth, if you accepted me._

_**Close your eyes**_

_But I can't. I can't take that chance. I'm sorry. _I sigh, force back a sob. I won't cry. I _won't._

_**And it's alright**_

_No…_I put away the thermos, pull my jacket closer.

_**Don't worry, love, I'll hold you tight**_

But that's the thing; you _won't_. I know that. But I still wish you would…

_**Tonight**_

_It's the middle of the day._

_**Everything is right**_

Danny closed his eyes briefly, swallowed a sob. Almost imperceptibly, he nodded. _Yes. For you. I'll make it right._

**A.N. Soo…it's a song Maddie used to sing to him…yeah, I don't know.**


	19. Hypocrite

**A.N. BloodTest is in the works and will hopefully be posted soon. ('BloodTest' is the name I currently have for my Vlad-is-Danny's-father story. For more details, see the A.N. at the bottom of chapter 17). I'm still not sure if I should post it in this story, or let it stand alone as a multi-chapter fic. If I do that, it'll take a little longer to get up, but not much, I don't think. If any of you guys have a preference one way or the other, please review or send me a private message and let me know. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: *said in dull, flat monotone* I do not own Danny Phantom, nor am I making any money off of my writing.**

**Hypocrite**

"Sam is a bit of a hypocrite, isn't she?"

Jazz blinked in surprise at the sudden outburst and looked at Tucker who was lying next to her on the grassy hillside. He had an arm across his forehead, keeping the sun out of his dark chocolate brown eyes. His expression was a look of deep concentration that she had never seen in any circumstances that didn't involve one of his precious electronics.

"What makes you say that?" she asked, genuinely curious. This sort of thing was way out of character for Tucker; it was more something she'd expect from…well, actually, she couldn't think of anyone who she'd expect to say it.

Tucker hesitated; she could see him struggle for the right words for a few seconds before blurting out, "Well, she's always talking about being an individual, but then she condemns cheerleaders and jocks. Actually, pretty much the only people that she doesn't know that she'll tolerate are other Goths. And remember when she tried to make the school serve only ultra-recylo-vegetarian food? That's _her_ thing. So why'd she try to force it on everyone else?"

"Uh…wow, Tucker. That was really…deep," Jazz stared at her normally easy-going friend in complete confusion. "Um…well, I think that…Sam doesn't really think before she speaks. And…okay, I'm not saying this to be mean, but she only ever looks at the surface. For instance, she's fast to label people into neat little stereotypes, based on their appearance or initial behavior. But there's more to people than that. She can be very caring…and she's a great friend," Jazz hastened to add. "But you're right. She is kind of hypocritical. Where did this come from, anyway? I mean," she shifted on her side to better face him, "why bring it up now?"

Tucker shrugged. "She and Danny are dating now. I guess I've just been thinking about them a lot lately. And," he laughed nervously, "I don't really know why, but I keep making mental lists of all their good and bad points and how they might clash. Is that weird?"

"Not at all." Jazz slipped into a psychologist's viewpoint with practiced ease. "You're worried about your friends and don't want their relationship to end badly. So, you're thinking about this stuff in an effort to foresee possible future arguments and so stop them before they occur."

Tucker was quiet for a minute as he replayed what she had said in his head. He had to do it four times before he fully understood what she meant. Finally, he replied, "Probably. Wow, Jazz. You're good."

Jazz blushed lightly at the praise and studied a flower by her hand. "Thanks."

"No prob. And I just remembered that I've been meaning to say that it means a lot to me that you let me hang out with you when Danny and Sam are on their dates. This is definitely a lot better than feeling like a third wheel all the time."

"Hmm. Well, it's not exactly torture, you know," Jazz smiled. "You make pretty good company."

He grinned in response. They spent the rest of the afternoon in comfortable silence.

**A.N. Sort of a more serious Tucker in this one…also, interpret Tucker and Jazz's interaction in this any way you want. I didn't mean it as anything more than friends, but if you prefer them as something more, then by all means, go ahead and read it in that light. By the way, the girl in Deleted Copy (chapter 16) was supposed to be Dani.**


	20. Fragments

**NOTICE—THE AUTHORS NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER IS RATED HIGH 'T'. Just so you know. :P The rest of it is still rated K+, although lately I've been thinking of changing the rating on this story to T….**

**A.N. Okay. There are two main reasons why it's been so long since my last update. The first is, somebody very close to me told me that I have next to no writing skills, and should just concentrate on my art instead.**

…

…

…**ow.**

**So yeah, that put me off. And then, the second reason-and the reason why this A.N. is rated T-is that a…family member…tried to kill me. He strangled me, and had to be pulled off and restrained. Which…heavily contributed to my long absence. I wasn't hospitalized or anything, but it's still a big deal, you know? Plus, he has been…violent for years now. He has hurt me before. It's really hard for me to say this, but I hope that you can understand why; I just can't lie to you guys. I respect you too much, and I really believe that anybody who missed my story deserves to know why it was postponed like it was.**

**Nothing happened to him; that is, no one called the police. He was not reported. Like always. But, I've had enough. I told my Mom, deal with him-get him help, get him out, whichever-or I won't keep his secrets anymore. A little cold, but…I can only take so much.**

**I should probably move on now…but one more thing; if any of you have ever, even just for a second, enjoyed any of my writing, please, please, please review and let me know. Some of you have already made it clear that you do, but I just need to hear it again. I hope you can understand. Your reviews will quite possibly determine whether or not I keep writing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

**Fragments**

**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLIN EBREAKLINE**

A bitter taste fills my mouth as I realize the truth. She knew. She was lying all along. He just walked into a trap.

**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**

"No…no…" gently, Danny eased his mothers' broken body down to ground, eyes wide with disbelief and horror. "No…no…no…Mom…Mom, wake up. Wake-" a sob choked him off, and he curved into himself as he cried. Around him, the battle continued.

**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**

"Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Think we should tell him?"

"Nah."

**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**

Sam is good at hiding her emotions. It kind of comes with the territory of being a goth. Of course, even if she wasn't, Danny is so clueless, it probably wouldn't matter anyway. But when she saw him and Valerie in the park together for the third time this week, something in her snapped. It actually kind of worked out, what happened-Danny finally knows how she really feels about him. But then, so does the dozen or so families who happened to be in the park that day.

**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**

"Hey, Vlad? Yeah, it's me. I'm just calling to ask…why does your ghost half look so much like a vampire?"

On the end of the line, Vlad stiffened in surprise. Why_ did _his ghost half look like a vampire? He'd never really thought about it before. After a pause, he replied,

"I do not know, Daniel. Why does your ghost form still possess a human skin tone?"

Danny blinked. After a few moments-like Vlad, he'd never really thought about his ghostly appearance-he answered. "But it…doesn't…does it? I mean…yeah…but aren't there other ghosts with…" he trailed off as he realized that he'd never actually seen another ghost with a human skin tone. The closest he could think of was Ember, and her skin was practically white.

"What about Spectra?" he remembered suddenly. "She looks human."

Vlad took a moment to consider this. "Ah, but only when she's disguised. In her ghost form, she's…pitch black, I believe."

"Yeah," Danny agreed. "Like Johnny 13's Shadow."

"Precisely."

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Then Danny grinned.

"Well, _I_ think that it's a reflection of our personalities, thus indicating that I'm much more human at heart and that you're really a heartless vampire who really needs to get over my Mom and try internet dating-or a cat," he blurted out, and slammed the phone down before Vlad could decipher what he'd said.

"Wha-?" Many miles away, in Wisconsin, Vlad stared at his phone in shock and confusion. Then it clicked. "DANIEL!"

The howl of rage was audible throughout his entire mansion. Meanwhile, in a little town called Amity Park, a certain black-haired teenager fell out his bed laughing.

**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEB REAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**

"Do you believe in rebirth?" Sam asked abruptly. Danny looked at her, startled.

"Well…I suppose…it's possible," he said, giving her a strange look. She stared back, expectant. He frowned, but elaborated. "I mean, it can't really be disproven. And it is true that history repeats…so why not people? Aah, that sounded weird. But you know what I mean. Um, why do you want to know, anyway?"

"Oh, just curious," she said lightly. "So…hypothetically, then that would mean that this probably isn't our first life, right?"

"I suppose…"

"Which means…that we were different people. Or, the same, but…in a different body, maybe even in a different reality. What do you think?"

But she didn't wait for his answer, instead continuing on, "What do you think your name was, Danny? In a different life."

Alarmed at the suddenness of her question, Danny stuttered, "I-well-I dunno. What do you think your name was?"

"Hmm…" Sam's expression turned thoughtful. "Well, there is this one name…I can't get it out of my mind." She glanced at his through her lashes. "Promise not to laugh."

"I promise." Danny told her easily.

"Okay. It's…Zatanna."

"Zatanna?" Now it was his turn to look thoughtful. "Y'know…that actually kind of suits you. It's all gothic and unique…like you."

He smiled at her, and she grinned shyly back.

"So, um," her voice was soft. She looked down and played with the strings on her jacket. "I told you mine. Now tell me yours."

"Uh…well, two come to mind. I guess…maybe…Robin? I mean, aack, Grayson. As a last name. Don't know about a first name. Not Robin," he added hastily. "I don't even know why I said that."

"Okay," she said. A shadow of a frown flickered across her face. "What's the other one?"

"Percy. Percy Jackson." Danny was looking away when he said it, and missed Sam's sudden smirk.

"Cool. Anyway, I've got to go. See you tomorrow, Danny."

"Oh—yeah, see you later, Sam," he smiled at her, and she faked one back. Once outside, her smile become darkly pleased, an evil sort of light shining in her eyes.

"Percy…" she whispered. "Percy Jackson. I've been looking for you…." Her eyes flashed red, before she fled her mortal host, who collapsed with a groan on the sidewalk, senseless. When Sam woke up a few minutes later, she would have no memory of the past twenty-four hours, and a lingering fear of garlic.

**A.N. Short? Yes. Incomprehensible? A bit. Pathetic? Oh yeah. Review, please, if only to flame. :/**

**Also, I have **_**no**_** idea why there is such a dramatic difference in length between the first few fragments and the last…two, I think it was.**


	21. Hello

**A.N. I was going to reply to everyone's reviews personally, but since everybody asked the same question, I thought I should post it here in case there are other people who also want to know more about what happened, but didn't review for one reason or another.**

**Actually, before I get to that…not quite all of the reviews were positive. An anonymous review called 'liar' (which is ironic, I think, even though it was probably directed at me) really let me have it. Here is liars review;**

yeah, rite, like thats really happing. theres no way that sum1 tried to kill u. i think that u jsut wnt attenton. u sould be ashamed of urself. do every1 a favor & just shut up.

…**and then there was a ** out swearword. So, liar, here is what I have to say to you; you most certainly live up to your name. It did happen; someone did try to kill me; and if I 'wanted attention', I would've told the whole story. All three and ½ years of it. So why don't **_**you**_** do **_**me**_** a favor, and just be quiet. Thank you.**

**That aside, the rest of you were amazing, so you can expect the rest of this A.N. to be heavily saturated with my particular brand of honestly; I speak truth, but I tend to do it in a very…fluffy sort of way, to use the popular fanfiction term. For an example, keep reading.**

**Thank you, all of you, thank you so, so much for your kind words. Although, not all of it **_**was **_**words, which brings me to whiteflower122 and Lanii. whiteflower122, thank you for adding my story to your favorites. Laniii, first, **_**beautiful**_** username, and second, thank you for adding me (or my story-fanfiction's being a bit weird, I can't tell which it was) to your alerts. Your show of silent support is much appreciated.**

**To Fluhatraya; wow. Even after all this time, you still remember me enough to review my story almost right away. You're always my first, and usually most thoughtful, reviewer. Thank you. And your anger is not impotent…it solidifies mine, for one thing. I mean…sometimes, it's hard to remember that it's not right, what's happening, and not normal, and should be changed. I know that this is crazy, but sometimes I feel like it's my fault. So thank you for your encouraging words. I definitely won't be letting this happen again. If he hits me again, I'm going to call 911. It's just…I can't take it anymore.**

**On a lighter note, thank you, also, for your comments on the story chapter. ^.^**

**To kumquats are awesome; thank you! It is getting better, slowly. It used to be a lot worse, trust me. And…it is horrifying, I suppose, but if they hadn't ever hurt me, then I wouldn't be as strong as I am now. Not quite a blessing in disguise, but close.**

**Your compliments, by the way, were just so sweet I had to print them out. ^.^ They're pasted inside my journal. *realizes how weird that is* Um…hope that didn't freak you out too much. . But if it did, sorry.**

**IAmTheDaydreamer; I like your username. In my mind, every fiction writer is a daydreamer to some degree, so to me, what your username basically says is that you're a great writer. Except, you know, in a really cool and not at all conceited way. :)**

**Thank you for the positive reinforcement (woo, new fancy way of saying compliment! XD) and for the empathy.**

**Um, about your last few sentences there; I did tell my Mom. Sort of. See, when it started, she wasn't really in a space to be listening. But I did try to tell her. And I told her again afterwards, once she got better. Almost my entire family has known what's been going on, ever since it started, even if they don't all hear about every single incident. But I know what you mean. I told a few other adults, but they didn't really get it. And by the time I'd connected with people who might've helped me, he'd done some really bad things. If I tell anyone now (online interaction doesn't count in this case) he could get in some deep trouble. I don't want that. But if this keeps on, I **_**will**_** call the police. I'm giving my Mom one last chance to get him help and make him stop, but that's it.**

**And please don't pity me. I've had it bad, but it's made me who I am today. It's not okay, what happened, but what's done is done. I'm stronger than I've ever been, and I'm trying to move forwards. I won't let anybody hold me back.**

**Okay, moving on. Sorry for the lonnng A.N. Oh, and before I move on to the story; does anyone know how to remove comments? I don't exactly want liars comment up there any longer than it has to be. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to say this every single chapter? I DON'T OWN DANNY PHANTOM. I also most definitely do NOT own the uniquely beautiful band Evanescence, or my chosen song, 'Hello'. See, it has recently come to my attention that I have never written a songfic. So, I wrote this. Here it is-my very first songfic. I'm very proud. :P So here-have some Crazy!Danny.**

_Playground school bell rings again_

I don't want to talk about it. Why can't they understand that? Please, someone, make them stop.

_Rainclouds come to play again_

No. No. This hurts. No!

_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_

No…

_Hello_

Don't make me remember

_I'm your mind_

Can you hear me? Stop! I don't want to-I can't-I can't talk about it.

_Giving you someone to talk to_

I DON'T WANT TO TALK!

_Hello_

She…it wasn't supposed to…be like this….

_If I smile and don't believe_

I don't know what you're talking about.

_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_

Quiet! Leave me alone! Stop trying to tell me things that aren't-I can't-it isn't-this isn't real.

_Don't try to fix me_

I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!

_I'm not broken_

Nothing's wrong. Go away.

_Hello_

Not you again. What do I have to do to make you disappear?

_I'm the lie_

Please. Please-take it. Let me just…let it go.

_Living for you so you can hide_

Thanks, Phantom…you're the only one who understands.

_Don't cry_

_**I know, Danny, I know. But I can't hide you forever.**_

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_

Phantom, wait, what are you-wait-no-you aren't-don't make me…!

_**Danny, listen to me! You can't keep doing this! She's gone, and you…we…need to get over it.**_

_Hello, I'm still here_

_**Please don't cry…**_

It hurts…

_**I know, Danny…I know.**_

_All that's left of yesterday…_

_**Goodbye, Sam.**_

**A.N. I know what you're thinking. Seriously? MORE A.N.? Unfortunately, yes. Sigh. But this is important. It's about my lack of follow-up to my promises made in earlier chapters. Such as the Hunger Games crossover. It's planned out and partially written. So, in theory, it'll be up…eventually. And then there's Bloodtest. Almost completely planned out, written in my head, partially typed out. I was working on it when I was told that my writing was…not very good, to put it lightly. I'll get back on when I can; hopefully soon. And…I think that's all. Oh-wait! Because the A.N. at the beginning was so long, and 'cause the song (and thus, the songfic) was so short, I'm gonna post another chapter, this one with a MUCH shorter A.N.-I promise. So if you get this right away, watch for the second update. :D**


	22. G B N F

**A.N. This is a pretty old fic (more than six months) that I never published. I just found it again recently. It is part of…okay, actually, I only have two more chapters written. But there are notes for more, so we'll see. It depends on this chapter's popularity, really. And, I have barely changed anything from the original, and this was a LONG time ago, so if I messed up somewhere, I'm sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or the Justice League.**

**Gone but Not Forgotten (Part 1)**

Clark Kent looked up at the memorial with interest. The weathered shape had stood in the middle of what had used to be Amity Park for almost twenty years and had become quite a tourist attraction. He raised the camera hanging around his neck and snapped a picture. Officially, he was here to get a story for the paper with Lois. However, the real reason was more complicated…it involved a cryptic Bat, the Justice League, something about tomorrow's date, and kryptonite-laced batarangs. And speaking of the Justice League…

"Hey Clark," Shayera* breathed, sliding through the crowd to stand next to him. "Any idea why we're here?"

"None at all," he muttered. "Hi Barry*."

The speedster nodded by way of greeting from Clark's other side, golden eyes darting over the memorial at super speed. "Where'd Lois take off to?"

"She's in, ah, what's it called—Bathory*. She's getting interviews from the citizens there." Bathory had been the closest town to Amity Park twenty years ago. After Amity was destroyed, and the inhabitants allegedly trapped inside the giant stone statue, Bathory had gradually grown closer in order to better take advantage of the tourist trade. Now Bathory was all around the outskirts of Amity, and was making arrangements to re-build some of the office buildings and houses, although the very center of the town would, of course, be left mostly untouched.

"That seems pretty low-key for Lois," Shayera observed, raising an eyebrow. "Are you sure she's not off somewhere doing something incredibly dangerous and stupid…again?"

"Nah," Clark shook his head. "The last time that happened was actually pretty traumatic for her. She's been rather quiet lately. I figure it'll wear off in a few weeks, so I'm just enjoying it while I can." That last part was a partial lie-he kind of liked saving Lois as Superman. But it _was_ annoying how'd she'd come back to work the next day and treat Kent like the scum of the Earth. Plus, it made him somewhat paranoid, always worrying whether she was safe and where she was.

Barry's phone rang. Less than a second later, both Clarks' and Shayera's rang as well. They rolled their eyes at each other and said in unison,

"Bruce."

Sighing, Clark held his phone up to his ear. Barry already had his out (of course) and Shayera was digging hers out of her purse.

"Hello?" Clark, expecting Batman's low growl, frowned at the lack of response. "Is anyone there?" he tried again. He held his phone out and looked at the tiny screen, then put it to his ear again. "Hello?" Shaking his head in confusion, Clark closed his mobile and glanced at Barry, who had also put his phone away.

"No one there," he shrugged.

"Yeah." Barry shrugged, unconcerned. Something behind Clark caught his eye and he stared, distracted. "Just a second, they're selling hot dogs." He disappeared and Clark rolled his eyes.

"So was that Bruce, or wasn't it?" Shayera asked him. "There was no one there when I picked up, either. And it's not really his style to pull prank calls."

"And it's not just us who were called," Clark said. All around the square, people were talking cautiously into their phones, or staring at the screens in confusion. Clark did a quick scan. "I don't think everyone's phones were affected…but a definite majority was."

"Huh," Shayera said.

"I'm back!" Barry ran up at a speed which probably amounted to walking in the speedster's mind with at least seven hot dogs in his arms and swallowing the last of an eighth. He looked around at them and blinked at their amused (if somewhat disgusted) expressions. "What?"

Shayera rolled her eyes and turned back to Clark. "Anyway, aren't you a reporter?" she asked him. "So shouldn't you be, I don't know, interviewing people or something?"

He stared at her for a second. Then-"Oh yeah! Thanks Shayera! I'll be right back!" he jogged away. Shayera sighed and looked at Barry. All the hot dogs had disappeared.

Barry blinked innocently. "What?" he asked again.

-Break line-

An hour and a half later, Clark slowly made his way to his hotel room, rubbing his forehead. He and Lois hadn't been able to find rooms in the same hotel, so they were planning to meet up in Amity's Square tomorrow. She had insisted on being the one to write the story and had taken all of his notes. He didn't mind-actually, it was better if she did it, so he'd have more time for League matters. But he had a headache from all the noise. Tomorrow was the Anniversary of the mysterious 'Amity Park Apocalypse', and the place was packed with people come to see the annual Memorial Service, and take part in the speculation about what had actually occurred to cause an entire city to be wiped out so swiftly and silently. The babble never really died down, this creating a never-ending level of sound that would give a headache to anyone, even if they _didn't_ have super-hearing.

Groaning, Clark unlocked the door to his room and stepped inside, flicking the light switch on. It wasn't until he was closed the door behind him and put down his coat that he looked up. His breath froze in his throat, and his keys fell to the ground.

On the opposite wall, written in what looked like blood, were words in a language he couldn't understand, or even identify. He wasn't even sure it _was_ a language.

_Ĝi__venas._ _Bonvolu,__helpu min__.__Trovu__ni. Bonvolu._*

Trembling slightly, from shock, horror, and an unspeakable sense of…_longing_? Okay, this was weird. He pulled out his phone and hastily punched in a few numbers. He'd call Batman…he'd know what to do….and as he waited for Batman to pick up, Clark snapped a picture of the message with his camera on a sudden impulse.

"What do you want, Clark?" There was no mistaking the gravelly voice.

"Batman! Thank goodness…listen, something happened-my hotel room-I'll send you a picture…" Hastily, Clark took another picture of the bloody words, this time with his phone, and sent it to Batman's number. Well, Bruce's number. Same difference.

There was silence on the other end.

"Any idea what it means?" Clark asked nervously.

"Tell me exactly what happened." Batman ordered, and after hearing Clarks' account, he asked, "Does anyone else besides you have a key into your room?"

Clark shook his head before remembering that Batman couldn't see him. Of course, there really was no telling what that man could and couldn't do. "No. The hotel comes with maid service, but I asked them to keep the maids out of my room, to make sure no one-"

"Would find out your secret." Batman finished for him.

"Yes."

"….Take a few samples then send them to my labs. Then call the police. And Clark?"

"Yeah?"

"What does your hotel room look out on?"

"Oh, um…" Clark crossed over to the window. "The memorial. Why?" He sighed as a dial tone droned in his ear. Would it kill Batman to, just once, actually explain his train of thought?

-Break Line-

"CLARK KENT!"

"Just a minute, officer," Clark said hastily. "What is it, Lois?"

She got to his door and looked around at his apartment-the blood still on the wall, the policemen everywhere-and seemed temporarily at a loss of words. Her mouth opened and closed several times. Finally, she managed to say, in a hushed whisper,

"What happened? I-I've been, um, calling you. We were supposed to meet at the ruins of Casper High an hour ago. Are you okay?"

Clark cursed silently. He'd forgotten. They were going to meet again today, after-lunch for her, a nap for him-to…ah, geez, he couldn't remember what they had been planning on doing. His head was still pounding, and he was painfully aware of the screams and chatter of the crowds on the streets. Rubbing his forehead with one hand, Clark said,

"I'm sorry Lois…I forgot….I'm okay, this-" he gestured at the wall- "was already here when I came back. Um, sorry." Awkwardly he sighed. He was way too tired for this. "At least it'll make a good story."

The last part was muttered, but Lois heard. She didn't react right away, just kept looking at the words glinting on the wall.

"I suppose." Still in a daze, she turned away.

"No, wait-it really would. I'm a bit busy right now, so why don't you take it?" This was a feeble attempt to distract her, and judging by the brief, hard stare she gave him, he knew that she knew that it was.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow, Kent. Don't forget." He watched her walk away, and then turned back to the officer.

"I think we're about done here," He was saying to his crew. Yellow tape crisscrossed the room, and a rotating three-man stakeout outside Clark's apartment had been set up. Several samples of the blood had been taken, and the message had been repeatedly photographed from different angles.

"Thank you, sir," Clark said, watching the policemen as they gathered their supplies and did a few last-minute tests. "Thank you." He stepped aside and watched as they filed out. Three men stayed outside his door, and Clark nodded to them before closing it.

"Ughh…" Groaning, he slumped against the wall for a moment, (not the one with the freakish blood-message) and then dragged himself over to his bed and collapsed.

***Hawkgirl**

***The Flash**

***Imaginary chocolate-chip cookies to anyone who can guess what the town of Bathory is from. :-) Here's a hint-It's actually a tribute from a tribute. But if you can guess the original, it still counts.**

***Written in Esperanto using Google.**

**And sorry if Flash seems a little OC…okay, a lot OC. He was really hard for me to write. :/ Actually, come to think of it, so was Lois. And Clark. And Shayera. D-: Sorry. If you have any suggestions on how to make any, or all, of them better, please, please, please tell me (nicely) in a review. Thanks.**

_**Ah, above is the original A.N. So you know. Didn't want to delete it, but it felt sort of awkward, so I felt like I had to explain it a bit. And…that's all. See you guys later, have a great weekend. :D**_


End file.
